Into a New World
by legionarylogan
Summary: A look at Simon's entry onto Serenity. Contains many elements of the pilot and some of my own additions and thoughts. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Simon Tam swallowed nervously. He had done it, he had gotten his sister, River, out of that horrendous academy and she was safely hibernating in a cryogenic box. At least, he hoped it was safe. All the reading and research he had done beforehand was not comforting him in the least when his entire world rested in the steel box beside him. But it was the only way, he couldn't just have her walk down the street at his side. It was dangerous enough for him to be out. Persephone wasn't exactly a bastion of Alliance control but troops still could be seen here and there on the corners. He was still getting used to the idea of being a fugitive. He never thought things would come to this but looking back, if this was the way to keep his sister safe, he'd do it. With that thought, he tilted his sunglasses a bit further down upon his nose. He should have gotten a hat. Maybe even a gun. Being a doctor who put people back together, he was leery of weapons designed to put holes in the very bodies he stitched back up. Also the fact that he swore an oath to never do harm. Then again, the government was also responsible to do no harm. Things were different now. He would never again let anyone take his sister away. He clenched his fists in suppressed rage at the thought of what they had done to River. Never again, he vowed. He made a mental note to look into acquiring a weapon at a later date. Hopefully, he'd never have to use it. If so... he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. At least he had managed to arrange passage off this world. Boros, one of the Border worlds, hopefully far enough from Alliance control would be their new home. He allowed himself a smile as he thought of the pretty girl he had arranged passage through. Kaylee, that was her name. With a smile as sweet as the 'verse was wide, she had been incredibly charming. The ship didn't look like much, but then again he supposed he was not used to the life of booking travel on a something less than a luxury vessel.

A blond-haired man with a friendly face drove up on a motorized mule, interrupting his thoughts.

"Ready to go, Dr. Tam?" the man said with a smile.

"Yes, thank you Mr..." Simon realized that he didn't know any of the other crew yet. He'd have to be wary of them. He hated doing so but now there was something much more important than being polite. After working in a hospital, he depended so much on trusting the people around him. Now, now trust was a luxury he could scarcely afford. He sighed inwardly. One more aspect of his old life gone.

"Just call me Wash, certainly not mister. Just as well none of the crew wasn't around, they'd all laugh at the thought of someone calling me mister. My wife wouldn't let me hear the end of it. Anyway, just this one crate?" Wash asked appraisingly.

"Yes, please be careful with it, I'd like to minimize jostling, if at all possible. It contains something very delicate."

"I live to serve. No problem at all, if you'll just back up a bit, I'll get it loaded up." Wash backed the mule up to the cryo box and with a little maneuvering, got it loaded it. "You know, I've never seen a crate like this before, seems different than what we normally get."

Simon thinking quickly answered, "It is different, the salesman assumed me it was the best quality to move my... my belongings with. Rattled off a lot of specifics and measurements. Probably just wanted to make a larger commission though."

Wash laughed out loud at that. "Yes, I can see that happening, those sales monkeys will do anything to squeeze another credit out of you. By the way, tips are accepted" he said with a grin.

A small smile crossed Simon's face. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." As he climbed in next to Wash, Simon couldn't help but like the man. He seemed so carefree but then again he probably wasn't smuggling something the Alliance wanted. Wash fired up the mule and swung it in the direction of the Firefly-class transport that would be his ticket to a new life. As Simon glanced up at the ship they were approaching, he mentally corrected himself. "At least I hope they are not smuggling anything the Alliance is interested in."

Boarding the ship which he learned was called Serenity, Simon glanced around. Besides Wash and Kaylee, he had just met the captain, a man called Malcolm Reynolds. Simon recalled the glint of steel in his eyes and thought this was not a man to cross.

"Watch it, boy". A large man shouldered him roughly aside coming up the cargo ramp.

"Jayne! " Kaylee called out. "Be nice, this is one of our guests, Dr. Simon Tam".

Simon inclined his head as he had done to Captain Reynolds earlier.

Jayne looked at him, sneered, and without a word stomped off into the ship.

Kaylee looked at his retreating figure and then back to Simon. "Sorry about him, he's like that to...well, really just about everybody. One thing you never have to worry about is where Jayne stands on an issue. I'm sure he'll warm up to you...eventually" she finished lamely.

Simon forced a smile onto his face, "It's not a problem. It's not a long trip and I'll stay out of his way. Can you tell me where my room is?"

Kaylee's smile brightened visibly. "Sure can! Go through these doors and past the infirmary. It will be just past the common room. Thought we'd put ya close to a place that might feel like home."

"Yes...home" he replied.

"Oh, but the Captain will be wanting a word with you and all the other passengers in the dining room in about 5 minutes. If you just want to wait to grab your stuff, we can head over there right now and be a little early, maybe give us a chance to talk more" she said as she slyly grinned.

There was no mirror or even a reflective surface nearby but Simon could tell that by the burning sensation in his ears that he was slightly blushing. He crossed the bay and made sure his crate was safely secure. The last thing he wanted was it to be shifting around a lot during take-off.

"Kaylee!" Captain Reynolds called. "I'm closing her up".

"Oh shoot, I've got to get my chair, I'll see you in the dining room" She called as she dashed off.

Simon barely heard her, one hand resting on the cryo box and looking out as the door closed on Persephone. He patted the box reassuringly, as if its occupant could feel the touch through the steel. They had made it, well the 2nd of many steps to go but so far things were going fairly well.

He should have known better.

After the meeting in the dining room, Simon followed the statuesque first mate Zoe back down to the cargo bay. He had learned that this woman was also Wash's wife. He thought back to his earlier conversation with him. He smiled, remembering Wash's remark about his wife not letting him hear the end of him being called a Mister. As a doctor, he was pretty good at reading people and it seemed that both Zoe and Jayne, the irritable brute who ran into him earlier were both extremely hard people. Zoe did seem to have a soft side, especially with her husband and even to some extent, the passengers. Simon doubted that Jayne had a soft, emotional bone or feeling in his body. Probably not evolved enough. Definitely not what one would call a people person. It was interesting to him that Zoe and Jayne were both fairly well off-set by Kaylee and Wash in terms of personality on the ship. Also, he had been briefly introduced to the ship's Companion, Inara. His own experiences with Companions were limited to being introduced to them at parties back on Osiris. There was a certain elegance to those women but he didn't understand how or why anyone would pay for something that someone who loved another person would do and be with for free. Then again, he was a bachelor so he could see the flip side of the credit. Regardless, Inara greeted him politely and in a warm manner. He wasn't sure how much was based on her training but she seemed to be a genuinely friendly person. He even heard her call Kaylee, her mei mei. Hearing those words brought a lump to his throat. It was his affectionate name to call River. While it literally meant, little sister, the way River responded when he said it always brought a smile to his face in happier times. Now, he constantly worried about her, even though she wasn't far. Now with an additional delay to take medical supplies to Whitefall (or so the captain said), it was another thing going on in the back of his mind. The pressure in his head increased slightly. Soon enough, they'd be safe. _No one is ever safe_, the tiny voice in his head argued back. _This is what going mad must feel like_, Simon mused.

He wasn't the only passenger on this trip either (well, the only legal passenger). A black Sheppard named Book with kind eyes was also on board for the trip to Boros. Simon had only spoken in passing to Book but saw a man that seemed trustworthy. Not having much experience with men of faith, Simon wasn't certain as to the proper protocol around him. Religion and faith on Osiris seemed to be only taken seriously as a social event rather than any path to everlasting life. However, Book gave off an air of tranquility and peace. Another man named Dobson was also onboard. Simon wasn't sure why but he got a sense of trepidation when he looked at this man. He wasn't sure why as there didn't seem to be anything extraordinary about him. Truth be told, he seemed clumsy and out of place. Dobson hadn't mentioned why he was traveling so far but then again, neither had Simon. Perhaps this man also had his own secrets to keep. Still, the situation warranted further attention. He would keep his eyes and ears open. Again, he sighed. Paranoia was not exactly something he was accustomed to.

Sitting on his bed back in his room after dinner, Simon replayed parts of the conversation through his mind. Being a doctor, he had been trained to pay attention to the slightest details and one benefit of that brought about an enhanced memory which was useful for times like this. It appeared that Jayne truly didn't care for him at all. Jayne had mainly ignored Book and Dobson, only answering Dobson's remark about medical supplies with a quip. But he seemed to take great delight in embarrassing Kaylee and himself. After some rather off-color remarks about Kaylee's desire for Simon's medical talents, Mal had angrily ordered Jayne out of the room. More and more, Simon saw the captain as the father figure of the dysfunctional family/crew. Well, maybe only Jayne was dysfunctional. He had walked around the ship a little, being given an unofficial tour by Kaylee. In another life, he could see himself being drawn to her. She was pretty, full of life, and seemed to like being around him. She had shown him the infirmary and pointed out that it wasn't as nice as something he was used to. He focused on that part of the day in his mind again.

"So, this is our infirmary, I know that can't be anything like what you're used to." Kaylee had said with her perpetual smile.

"No, but it has some similarities." Simon had replied. "Like...a chair and a sink over there...and umm... Hey!"

Kaylee had playfully punched him on the arm at this point. "I know it's not the Core worlds, DOCTOR Tam, but it's shiny enough for us out here in the Black. Besides, if you ever need liquid painkillers, I've got a still set up in the engine room. Makes a drink that's sure to put anyone out" she winked.

Simon smiled at her, "Well, I hope nobody gets shot. Things might be tricky then."

However, at this point, he couldn't afford to be distracted. There was someone who needed him more and he had to be there for her. His own mei mei, River.

As always, his thoughts again turned to the steel crate down in the cargo bay. Mal had said the cargo bay was off limits to anyone not accompanied by a crew member but he just had to reassure himself that she was still there, still safe. Simon hurried out, not noticing that another door next to his slid open as well.

Simon nodded at Book sitting in the common room reading his Bible.

"Doctor, how are you this evening?" Book asked.

"Fine, thank you Sheppard, how are you?"

"Very well, there's nothing like the quiet of space to aid mediation." Book replied. "You seem a little tense, is everything all right?"

"Fine, just that I...forgot something earlier in the cargo bay, I'm going to go grab it real fast." Simon had a feeling that the Sheppard knew he wasn't being entirely truthful but was grateful that he chose not to press the point.

Simon walked as quietly as he could to the crate and squatted down. "Oh mei mei", he murmured to the box. "I'm sorry that I've had to put you through all this, what with everything else that's happened. Soon this will be over, I promise." His hand lingered a moment longer on the box. "Sweet dreams, sweet sister."

Simon stood up and turned to see a very irate Malcolm Reynolds.

"Forget your toothpaste?" Mal asked and punched Simon square in the jaw.

Growing up, Simon had his fair share of playground tussles but they mainly had ended before he turned ten. He thought it was probably more because he figured out how to avoid them. Plus, being more academic then athletically minded, those fights he did get into didn't always go well. Most had been simple fights between boys but occasionally someone had mentioned something about his sister. That was enough to usually throw caution to the wind and dive headlong into a fray. Those tended to be more aggressive encounters. Regardless, it had been over ten years since Simon had taken a punch. He'd forgotten how much it hurt.

Staggering to his feet, he exclaimed " Are you out of your mind???"

Mal replied "Just about. What'd you tell them?"

"Tell who?" Simon shot back. If this...man knew anything about Simon, he'd know the last thing he'd be doing would be telling much of anything to anybody.

Mal pulled his gun and Simon felt a twinge of fear. Regardless of being punched, Simon could honestly say he'd never had a gun pulled on him before. If Mal shot him, who'd look after River? He didn't seem like the kind of man who'd kill another without getting his answers but that wasn't much comfort at this moment. Simon resolved to defuse this situation as quickly as possible.

"I've got exactly no time for games" Mal said. "What do they know?"

Simon said the first thing that popped into his head. "You're a lunatic". Mal cocked his pistol. Ok, definitely not the best thing to say to a man aiming a gun at you.

"And you're a gorram fed." Mal growled, the steel back in his eyes.

"Hate to say it Captain..." Book said as he entered the bay "but you're got the wrong man."

Simon and Mal both followed his gaze to the upper catwalk where Dobson stood, pistol in hand.

"Son of a bitch." Mal mumbled.

"Drop that firearm, Captain Reynolds"...

Simon thought the whole thing seemed surreal. How had things spun out of control so fast? All he wanted was to take his sister away from those who were hurting her. For the second time in 5 minutes he was at gunpoint, only this time by an Alliance lawman. Not that it really mattered at this point but he supposed he'd rather be held at gunpoint by Captain Reynolds than Dobson. For a lawman, he certainly seemed unsteady with a gun. It'd be just his luck to be apprehended by a lawman fresh out of the academy. Simon only partially heard Book try and reason with Dobson, only to be rebuffed and have the pistol aimed in his direction for a brief instant. Malcolm also tried reasoning with him only to be rewarded by the pistol swinging back in his direction. _This is going to end badly_, Simon thought.

"Just take the kid" Malcolm said, grabbing Simon's arms and putting them behind him.

"Take your hands off me", Simon exclaimed.

"What's going o-" Kaylee started to say as she entered from the common room, Jayne right behind.

BANG. Dobson had spun around at the unexpected entrance and fired.

Simon looked first to himself then to Mal next to them, neither had a gunshot wound. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a look of shock cross Kaylee's face before she slumped to the ground. His mind only briefly acknowledged Sheppard Book disarming and knocking Dobson unconscious with a series of moves that few men of God would know.

He rushed to Kaylee's side, Mal right behind him. Gunshot wound to her lower abdomen. Painful, possibly fatal if medical attention wasn't administered quickly. His mind on auto-pilot as the doctor in him took over, he barely registered Inara clambering down the steps to hunch beside him.

Over in the corner, Book and Jayne exchanged heated words regarding Dobson's fate before Zoe took control of the situation.

"Is your infirmary working?" Simon spoke quickly.

"We've got it fully stocked." Mal replied.

Just as they were about to move Kaylee, Wash announced that an Alliance cruiser was requesting them to hold their course for a prisoner transfer.

Simon's blood ran cold. This was it. They'd found him. They'd found her. Death would be preferable to what would happen to River if the feds got their hands back on her. He looked at Kaylee's dazed face then stole a quick glance back at the cryo box. His whole world...sealed in that box. He swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat. _There was no other way..._ He made a decision that went against all his medical training, one that would make the crew think he was the most heartless bastard in the 'verse. Let them think that, he only needed to get away.

"Change course." Simon stood up and said. "Run."

If there hadn't been more important things going on and if they hadn't needed him, Simon was sure that Mal would have shot him then and there.

"Hell with you, I'm leaving you with the feds." Mal shot back.

Simon played the card he'd hope never to play in his life. "She's dying, I'll let her die if you don't run. The next few minutes are extremely crucial with a stomach wound like that."

Zoe responded, "You let her die, you'll never make it to the Feds."

"She'll still be dead." Simon replied, hoping the fear inside him couldn't be seen on the outside. _River... I have to get her out of here. For her sake..._

Mal gave Simon a death glare. "Zoe, tell Wash change course. We're running. You." He pointed at Simon, "Get her to the infirmary."

For the next few hours, Simon worked to rescue Kaylee from death's door. Mal thankfully kept his comments to himself during the operation, tending to Kaylee with a tenderness Simon hadn't seen yet.

After the operation was completed, Simon stripped off his gloves and turned to see Mal striding towards the cargo bay.

"What are you..." Simon started to say, then realized where Mal was heading. The cryo box. "NO, NO, stay away from that!"

The hired muscle Jayne grabbed him from behind. He must have been lurking near the infirmary. Simon struggled against Jayne's half-nelson but wasn't a match for the man's strength.

"No don't!!" Simon cried out as Mal unlatched the box and kicked the top off the crate. Simon struggled fervently against Jayne's grip, trying to reach River. _They don't understand, _he thought.

While Mal went off on a self-righteous rant, a piercing shriek rang out and Mal jumped back. _River...she's awake_. Part of Simon was overjoyed that she had awakened. Another part was terrified at additional damage that might have been caused by being awakened so abruptly.

Still crying out, his sister clambered over the side of the box, her naked form shivering violently whether from cold or shock, he couldn't tell. Glancing around with terrified eyes, she shrank back against the crate, whimpering.

Simon broke free of Jayne's slackened grasp and made with way cautiously but quickly to River's side.

"River..." he stammered as he reached out with his hands trembling as much as her body. She twisted and pulled in his gentle grasp before her eyes locked onto his. A flare of recognition flashed across her brown eyes.

"Simon..." she whispered back. "Simon they talk to me! They want me to talk!" River spoke in a voice approaching yelling in the confined cargo bay.

If Simon had cared or paid any attention to the rest of the crew, he would have noticed the stunned and shocked faces on the assembled crew. However, he didn't hear Jayne's quiet cursing or Inara's whispered prayer. He didn't feel Mal's gaze on his back or notice Wash's slack-jawed expression. His whole world was in front of him, in pain, a pain that one of the best trauma surgeons in the 'verse couldn't fix.

"It's ok, it's ok!" Simon spoke quickly trying to reassure her. "I'm here, we're safe, we're safe." He kept repeating this as his sobbing sister clung to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N. This will be the second to last chapter of this story but I think I may begin another story soon. Just returned from vacation so it may be awhile while I clean up work issues before I can start on it. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Still brushing up my writing skills so any helpful reviews or critiques would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!_

For what seemed like an eternity, Simon held his sister close as she continued to cry, trying to burrow deeper into the protection of his embrace. All Simon could do was wonder in disbelief what could have happened to River. Nonsense quietly tumbled out of her mouth. Simon held her tighter both to bring what comfort he could to her and to mask her sounds from the rest of the crew. He didn't know how they might react until he got a chance to explain. Not that he thought he'd have to explain anything before that damn lawman showed up.

"River, shush, shush, it's ok, I'm here, you're safe now." Simon kept repeating, trying to soothe his sister. He pressed his forehead to hers and rocked her slowly. Eventually, she began to respond to his ministrations and her loud sobs had ceased, with only an occasional whimper to accompany her still trembling body.

"What the hell is this?" Mal finally broke the shocked silence.

Simon looked over at Mal, his voice hardening. "This is my sister."

With those words spoken, a spell seemed to lift over the stunned crew. Jayne gave a hard look at Simon, turned on his heel and left the bay without a word. Zoe and Wash ascended the staircase, talking in hushed whispers. Inara rushed forward, removing her overdress and handing it to Simon to cover River. Simon quietly thanked her and managed to slip the garment over River without her having to let go of him completely. Even with clothing, she continued to shiver, eyes darting wildly around, refusing to break contact physical with Simon. _She's entered into a new world_ he realized, _just like me. She doesn't know where she is or what's going on. That's in addition to whatever they did to her. _His heart broke for her, she seemed more like a frightened animal than his little sister at the moment. Silently, he cursed Captain Reynolds. _She wasn't ready to wake up like that. The shock probably nearly killed her._

Simon guided River toward the door at the back of the bay leading to the infirmary. River stumbled alongside him, her limbs weak after not being used after a week in cryo. Catching her at one point, he glanced a look over his shoulder at Mal who continued to stare at him.

"Once you see to her, I expect answers like why you're smuggling your sister on my ship and what you did to attract an Alliance federal officer. You owe myself and the crew that much." Mal spoke with a quiet menace that Simon didn't miss.

Simon nodded, not trusting himself to speak at the moment, unsure whether he'd break down emotionally or fly into a rage at the captain. Probably both, he decided. Neither option would land him in Mal's good graces though.

Approaching the infirmary doorway, River stiffened. Her eyes grew wide and her breathing intensified. She began backpedaling before getting her feet caught in the long dress and stumbling. Simon caught her before she hit the deck and carefully brought her back to her feet. Her struggles became greater as they approached the doorway again.

"No, Simon, no. Don't make me go in there. No sun inside, light extinguished... No, no, no! No more needles, no more needles! Demons...Chaos everywhere...hands of blue...Demons!!!" she sobbed.

Simon didn't know how he held his emotions together long enough to explain. "Mei, mei, I promise not to hurt you. I'd never hurt you. Remember who I am? See the girl in there?" he pointed to Kaylee. "She's in here to get better, that's where I'm taking you. To get better." He gently took her hand again and led her into the infirmary with less resistance this time. With Kaylee still slumbering in the chair, Simon spread some blankets along the long counter at one end of the infirmary and boosted River up and gently positioned her in a reclining position along the counter. He filled a hypodermic with a sedative and brought it over to her. A deep ache filled his heart when her eyes flashed with fear again and she tried to scoot away.

"River...River..." he said as he took her hand in his. She slowly turned her head towards him and looked him in the eyes. The fear was still there along with...hurt. Deep hurt and trauma that he couldn't even begin to guess the what the root was. "I promise...I promise" he whispered to her. She lay back down as Simon took her arm. A single tear rolled down her cheek as he injected the drug into her vein. He held her hand as she watched him until her eyes closed and she drifted into an uneasy sleep. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity, holding her hand until he noticed the tear having run its course down the side of her face. He took his thumb and carefully wiped it away. He took one of the extra blankets and tenderly covered River, tucking her hands under so they would stay warm. Getting up, he rested both of his hands upon the counter next to her and bowed his head in exhaustion and grief. It wasn't until he opened his eyes and lifted his head that he noticed the wet spots on the counter and realized he was shedding tears of his own. For her.

"Doc..." Kaylee had awakened briefly and looked around, her eyes unfocused from the effects of the drugs.

Simon quickly wiped his eyes and moved over to Kaylee's side, unconsciously putting himself between River and Kaylee, blocking her view even though he didn't think she would have enough strength to move her head anyway even if she wanted to. Taking a deep breath, he slipped back into his professional bedside manner. "I'm here, Kaylee. Are you feeling any better?" he asked as he shined a small penlight in her eyes, noticing the constriction of her pupils. A good sign, her vitals were beginning to improve slightly.

"A little... stomach hurts though. Guess you were right about someone getting shot though but you did manage to patch me back up it seems." Kaylee coughed and managed a weak grin.

Simon smiled despite the seriousness of the situation. "Well, my talent goes only so far. It's you who is providing the strength to get through this. I'm going to give you something to help you sleep a bit longer. Everything looks good so far but the best thing you can do to help me is to continue to rest and let your body heal itself. Although, I seem to remember you saying you had some liquid painkillers that you brew yourself, perhaps you'd like me to get some of that for you?" Simon asked with slight upturn to his lips.

"Hell...no, Doctor that stuff is hard enough to drink... without a hole in your stomach." Kaylee said with a slight chuckle, wincing slightly at the movement.

"Well, we'll just go with the standard treatment, then." Simon replied.

Kaylee yawned again as Simon filled another hypodermic needle and injected it into her arm. "You're...the...doctor..." she managed to get out before sliding back into unconsciousness.

Slumped against a bulkhead outside the dining room, Simon only half-listened to the rumbles of conversation that drifted out. His thoughts were still back in the infirmary, divided amongst his two patients. He thought back to his brief conversation with Kaylee and wondered for a second if she would be all right. Gunshot wounds were always dicey and he'd been a nervous wreck since coming on board. He'd done all he could for her now and like he'd told her, her body just needed to rest and heal. He had always hated this part of the recovery. He felt helpless when he'd seen others give up despite his best efforts but from what he'd seen of Kaylee, he knew she wouldn't be like those patients. Pinching his nose between his thumb and forefinger, he wondered when was the last time he'd actually had a relaxing and peaceful night sleep. He was running on fumes and the situation now with the Alliance officer and Captain Reynolds couldn't come at a worse time. He had to push on though, not just for his sake but for River's as well. He thought he might have some of the crew and passengers on his side in the other room but he was unsure just how much sway Wash, Book, and Inara had over the captain. Zoe was a toss-up but she might be swayed by her husband's appeal if it came down to it. However, she seemed like she would follow the Captain's orders until her dying breath. Jayne would just as soon throw him out the airlock as look at him. But despite the uncertainties, he had to succeed. There just wasn't any other option. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he strode into the room.

Standing in front of the crew, Book, and Inara around the table, Simon began to speak. "I am very smart. As a child growing up, not only did I go to all the best schools, I went to them early. I had the best tutors, had the kind of education that gives a person a real advantage in the universe. When I went to the MedAcad on Osiris, it came as no surprise that I graduated in the top three percent of my class and finished my internship in eight months instead of the usual twelve. I quickly rose through the ranks of the doctors in one of the best hospitals on Osiris. Gifted, is the term that is used." Simon paused and looked out at each person around the table before continuing. "So when I tell you that my little sister makes me look like an idiot child, I want you to understand exactly what I mean. River was more than gifted, she...she was a gift. She could do almost anything with the ease that breathing comes to you or I. Math, physics, reading, languages, and even dance. She could soak up any information for use and recall it at a moment's notice." A small smile crossed Simon's face as a memory of River showing him an error in a medical book when she was only five flashed through his mind. A snort of impatience from Jayne snapped Simon out of his recollection. "My parents sent River to a government sponsored academy that had the most exciting programs. She could have gone anywhere but she wanted a challenge...she wanted to learn. " A lump began to form in Simon's throat as he began to recall the painful times that followed. "She was only fourteen when she went off. I received a few letters at first but they quickly degenerated into a series of nonsense that looked like the normal writings of a fourteen year old but River was not a normal fourteen year old girl. She spoke about events that never happened, jokes we never shared. She has a near flawless memory and there would be no reason for her to do this unless something was wrong. Her writings...they were a code based on one we'd created together as children to pass secret messages back and forth. It was one of her favorite things." Simon paused to take another deep breath. "The messages boiled down to a simple theme, always repeated. They're hurting us. Get me out."

At this Jayne, thumped his chair back on the ground and looked around. "I'm sorry, does this sob story have a point and if so what does that have to do with us?"

Mal shot a look at him and growled. "You best be letting the doctor finish before we get into anything else right now."

Simon looked briefly at the floor before continuing. "I couldn't get anywhere near the academy for over two years. I kept my eyes and ears constantly to the ground looking for any new information I could get. I was even picked up in a blackout zone talking to some men from an underground movement. After bailing me out, my father told me if this ever happened again, he wouldn't come for me. At that point, I knew I had to make a move, one way or another. I couldn't live my life with the knowledge I had discovered and not do anything. I managed to make contact with the underground movement again and arranged to work together with them to smuggle her out in cryogenic state. I went in with fake ID papers to look into a "medical emergency" at the academy while the movement created a diversion and provided an escape vehicle. When I was in there, I saw some of the most horrible things. My little sister had not escaped their attention either. They had...played with her brain. I'm still not sure of the extent of damage they did. I had to immediately put her in a sleep state once we'd cleared the lab. I never even got a chance to speak with her. I've lost everything I ever had other than the clothes and medicines I've brought on board with me and some of her things that I couldn't bear to part with but I have her back. I'd do it all again if I had to."

No one spoke for a moment until Sheppard Book looked up and gravely said, "That's quite a story son, one that speaks of a deep personal sacrifice."

Inara shot a glare at Mal and spoke. "It's good to know there are unselfish people still in the 'verse. Simon, please let me know there is anything I can do or provide you to help you or your sister."

More than annoyed that two people had spoken up in defense of Simon also had been causing him the most headaches recently, Mal spoke up. "Yes, it's a heart-breaking tale of woe. However, you've brought a whole heap of trouble on my ship and the people sitting here at this table along with one person down in the infirmary that was shot indirectly because of you."

"I never thought..." Simon began.

"No, I don't believe that you did ever think." Mal cut him off. "Believe me or not, but I do feel for you, if what you're saying is true. The Alliance took everything I had as well. All I have left is this ship and my crew, both which may be marked because of you. I have their welfare to think of too and you're adding to my problems."

"What are you going to do with us?" Simon asked.

"The airlock isn't a bad idea." Jayne muttered.

"JAYNE! For the last time, you will shut that mouth or I will shut it for you." Zoe finally spoke up. With a glance at the warrior woman, Jayne crossed his arms and fell silent.

"I'll make you a deal, Doctor. Kaylee, pulls through you get off at Whitefall. If she doesn't...well you'll be getting off a mite sooner." With those words Mal, swept through the room, heading for the bridge. All eyes turned to Simon as a look of fear mixed with anger crossed his face as he stormed off after the captain.

Rubbing his sore jaw, Simon looked for a general painkiller in the infirmary to relieve the newly revived throbbing in his jaw. Whether on purpose or not, Mal had managed to punch Simon in the exact same place as he had only hours before. Not that he had a death wish or anything but even the most dense person could see he was sorely testing the captain's patience. With Simon's limited exposure to fighting, he had certainly never been punched twice by the same person, let alone twice in the span of a few hours. The captain was surely not in a good mood. After storming past Simon, he snapped at Jayne to follow him down to the passengers' dorm to have a "friendly chat" with Dobson. If Simon hadn't remembered what Dobson had been trying to do to him and River, he would have actually felt sorry for him. Not only to be interrogated by Jayne but having to be in such close quarters with him.

Wash had come over and briefly spoken to Simon after the confrontation with Mal and recommended keeping his head down for a bit He had also inquired after River and passed on his good wishes for her to recover. River. Simon glanced over at the counter again and saw she was still asleep. He felt helpless looking at her, slightly twitching in her dreams. He hoped they were dreams and not nightmares she would surely experience as time went on. Seeing her sleep reminded him of growing up, he would read to her almost every night. The nanny would always tell her a story but without fail, River would always come to find Simon to read her the same story again because as she said "Nanny didn't do the voices right." He thought briefly for an instant. He had several books of hers that she had loved as a child in his room on the ship and more available on his palm sized computer. Even though she could read at levels far beyond people her age and past master's level on almost any subject, River always loved children's stories and fairytales the best even as she continued to grow up. She always seemed to have loved _The_ _Wizard of Oz _the most and he knew he had her lovingly worn copy in his bag. He could retrieve it and read to her while she slept and maybe just for once in the past two years briefly feel like things would be ok. He had a feeling that even in her dreams, she'd be able to hear him.

As Simon rummaged in his bag, the ship's intercom clicked on with a scratch and Mal's voice came over the comm.

"People, we're passing close to what we've tentatively identified as a Reaver ship. Now they haven't made any movement towards us and may be on their way elsewhere. There's no need to panic right now. We're just going to slip past them and not make any sudden movements. Stand by." With that, the intercom clicked off.

Simon froze. Reavers? Surely those were just stories made up to scare children. He dropped his bag and headed out into the hall where he met Zoe, heading towards the bridge.

"Reavers are very real, Simon." Zoe explained. "If they board us, they'll rape us to death, eat our flesh, and sew our skins into their clothes. If we're very lucky, they'll do it in that order." With those words, she hustled up the stairs two at a time.

Simon couldn't move for several seconds. When his mind finally screamed at him to move, he increased his pace to the infirmary. If it came to pass, he'd be here when this world ended, doing whatever he could to protect his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N As stated in the first chapter, I don't own anything Firefly related material nor do I own anything related to the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Done purely for entertainment. _

As Simon hurried back into the brightly lit infirmary, he saw that both Kaylee and River were still asleep. At least he wouldn't have to worry about River panicking and becoming more distressed than she already was. Kaylee also was blissfully unaware of the intense danger the crew of the ship was in. So focused was he on his two patients, that Simon didn't notice Sheppard Book standing in a corner until he spoke up.

"Doctor Tam. I was surprised when I didn't find you here when I arrived a moment ago."

"I find myself surprised to be in this current situation, Sheppard. The thought of being killed so soon after I thought I had gotten away has darkened my mood." Simon spoke. "I was in my room looking for a book to read to River while she slept." Simon's face softened for a moment and his voice grew quieter. "It was one of the things that she and I shared and it was always the last thing we did before she went to sleep each night." The emotions that had been running through Simon threatened to overwhelm him at this point. "I just didn't think we might lose each other so soon after I found her again."

Book was silent for a moment before replying, "I came here to be with Kaylee and your sister and maybe say a few words of prayer for all of us if it won't bother you. The captain doesn't approve of it but it seems that in the face of all opposition, sometimes all a man has left is his faith. Whether it's a faith in a higher power or a faith in his fellow man, all men share that trait. If one doesn't have that, he is missing part of himself." Book paused and looked down at Kaylee. "I'm not really a fighter like Jayne or Zoe, nor do I have piloting skill like Wash or your healing skills. What I do have is my faith and I'll rely on it till the end."

Simon spoke quietly. "I understand what you mean, Sheppard and I wish I could share that sentiment. It's hard to put my faith or trust in anybody or anything after what I've seen done in my job as a surgeon and recently what the government who supposedly protects the people did to my sister."

Book was quiet for a moment before he came over and laid a hand on Simon's shoulder. "If you don't believe anything else, rely on faith in yourself and your love for your sister. That level of devotion will lend you strength when you think you have nothing left. You've believed in those two things all this time and you've made it this far. If that isn't faith, I'm not sure what is." Book finished with a smile.

For the first time since boarding the ship, Simon felt something like peace descend on him. "Thank you Sheppard, I never looked at it like that. Thank you, you've done more than you know." He walked over towards his sleeping sister and put his hand over the blanket, finding her small hand beneath it and grasping it through the coarse fabric.

Just then Mal's voice came back over the intercom. "We've made it past the Reavers and they're showing no sign of following. We're good, people."

Simon felt a surge of relief pass through his body. They were safe, for now. He wasn't sure what it was with close calls lately. He wasn't even sure if what he'd had so far could be considered good luck. He thought he'd stay out of casinos until he knew for sure.

Book smiled and without another word nodded to Simon and left the infirmary. Simon leaned against the counter and rubbed his eyes, wishing for some semblance of rest. What with the constant worry of River being discovered before boarding the ship, being held at gun point, Kaylee being shot, River being forced out of a cryogenic state before she was ready, having to explain to a crew of strangers why his sister was basically on the Alliance's most wanted list, and now Reavers, Simon was surprised he hadn't succumbed to exhaustion. _The first thing I'm going to do when this is all settled down is sleep for a day_ he mused. For now, there was still much work to be done.

Leaving the infirmary, Simon nearly ran into Captain Reynolds as he came down the stairs. "Doc, how is my mechanic?" Mal's words came out innocent enough, but there was no mistaking the hard edge that seeped into them. Clearly, things were still not shiny between the two of them.

"Kaylee is in a deep sleep at the moment. She seems to be doing fine, but I won't be able to tell until she wakes up. Concurrently, the best thing for her now is to remain in that state so her body can heal itself." Simon replied.

"I'd like to see her if I may." Mal said.

"Of course. As I mentioned, she probably won't wake up and if she does happen to, I must ask that you don't stay too long. I'm sure a man such as yourself knows the importance of rest after being shot." Simon said with a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

"I'll keep that in mind, Doc. By the way, get some rest, you look like hell." With that, Mal walked into the infirmary.

Simon sighed and walked towards the cargo bay, thinking of visiting Inara to see if she might have some additional medicines. _No rest for the weary_, he thought.

Simon knocked at the door of Inara's shuttle, waiting a moment before hearing her voice granting him access. She looked up at him when he walked in and smiled.

"I had a feeling it would be you." she said.

"Really, I had no idea I was so predictable, what with being a fugitive and all. That is a trait that will need to be fixed." Simon replied tiredly.

"Relax." she said with a laugh. "I knew it'd be either you or Sheppard Book. No one else knocks at my door. Mal never has since day one, Wash and Zoe always use the intercom, Kaylee always walks right in and Jayne..." Here Inara's smile faded and was replaced with a slight grimace. "Let's just say I don't let him anywhere near my shuttle."

"I must say, I can certainly understand your hesitation to allow that." Simon said with a hint of a smile.

"You really have no idea." she said with a shake of her head. "I know you didn't come up here to discuss the crew's quirks though so what may I do for you, Doctor?"

Simon scratched his head nervously. "The infirmary isn't as well stocked as I'd hoped it would be for dealing with what I'm sure River will have symptoms of. I was wondering if you had any medicines or immunization packets I might borrow. Some of what I think I'll need are not exactly easy to get out on the border worlds and I was hoping you might have picked up some things in your travels. I'll be sure to replace them for you before I leave."

"Hmmm... I don't have much but you're right I have picked up a few things and I do have some standard Companion immunization packets. I'm not sure if it will help but...you're more than welcome to them." Inara dug into her trunk and brought the items over. Simon took them from Inara's outstretched hand and glanced over them. Inara looked down at the floor, paused and added quietly, "Kaylee is very dear...to all of us."

Simon looked up at Inara. How could he possibly respond to that? He felt a pang of guilt. " I--I'm sorry for my part...in what happened." Simon said. "This...this certainly isn't how I saw things playing out. "Thank you for immunization packet. It certainly won't hurt. If you'll excuse me, I really must be getting back. She might wake up soon and I think it'd be best if I'm there when she does so she isn't as frightened."

"Of course, Doctor. Stop by again another time, your company is a welcome change of pace." With a faint smile, Inara showed Simon out.

Preoccupied with additional medicines he might require, Simon nearly walked into Mal rounding a corner.

"Doc, just the man I wanted to talk to again." Mal said with a faint trace of menace back in his voice. "I'm not sure that you're comprehending the level of danger you're putting everyone on this ship in. This whole crew, their lives can be snatched away because of that one fed. At some point, someone's going to have to do something about him. That person should be you. But I don't think you've got the guts and I know you don't have the time."

Simon seethed momentarily, "What is that exactly supposed to mean, Captain Reynolds?" nearly biting each word out.

Mal gave him a hard look and said in a quiet voice. "Kaylee's dead." With that, he turned on his heel and headed towards the bridge.

Simon felt his heart freeze up momentarily. Never for a moment did he think this would happen. How could Kaylee be dead? He had checked her vitals only minutes before. After seeing the many sides of Mal, he didn't doubt that the man was capable of throwing him out the airlock. But what about River? He had to get her out. Perhaps Inara would get her off the ship in the shuttle. It was a slim hope but it was all he had. For now, he had to get back to the infirmary and see if anything could be done. Maybe Mal was wrong.

Taking the steps two at a time and nearly stumbling on the way down, Simon raced through the cargo bay, hurtling past Jayne's weight set and taking the turn into the common area sharp enough to nearly crash into the wall. Trying to catch his breath at the infirmary door, he looked into the room with his heart beating in his ears, steeling himself for the worst. What he saw was Kaylee sitting up, happily chatting to Book. When she saw him in the doorway, she gave him a cheery wave. Simon gave a half-hearted wave and slumped against the doorframe muttering to no one in particular, "That man's psychotic." From the direction of the bridge, he could have sworn he heard the rumble of loud laughter.

Simon finally collapsed in his bed. He wouldn't be here if the Sheppard hadn't pushed him gently but firmly out of the infirmary. Kaylee clearly wanted him to stay for awhile but Book overrode her, saying all three of them needed rest. Book had promised to stay and come get him immediately if River woke up. Kaylee would be fine, she just needed continued rest. Simon rubbed his eyes, _Sheppard Book is right, I'd be no good to River or anyone else right now. I need my rest too._ With that thought, he closed his eyes and was instantly asleep.

Simon woke refreshed after a few hours. After the tension of the past few days (had it only been that long?), he certainly needed more sleep but he could function on what he had gotten. He quickly splashed some water on his face and made his way out of his room, stopping to check on his patients. They both appeared to be still asleep. Book was sitting in his usual spot, between River and Kaylee reading his Bible. As much as Simon selfishly wanted River to wake up so he could see her and speak with her, he admitted privately that her sleeping this long would give him time to prepare and her time to heal what she could through rest.

Upon seeing Simon, Book rose, gave him a smile and spoke quietly, "As you can see, I had no problems while you were gone. I finally got Kaylee to wind down and go back to sleep. She seems to want to get up and get back to work in the engine room. I think having to sit still is making her quite restless." He glanced over at River. "Your sister twitched a few times and mumbled some things I was unable to make out. Will she wake soon? I overheard Wash telling the Captain we had reached Whitefall."

"She should, the sedative I gave her earlier was just to ensure she went into a normal stage of sleep to try and counter the shock of being suddenly woken out of her cryogenic state." Simon spoke as he walked over and took another reading of her vitals. "Probably within the next several hours, so perhaps the Captain will remain on planet until she wakes up. If you'll excuse me, Sheppard. I'm going to try and have a word with Captain Reynolds before he leaves for his black market dealings."

"Not at all Doctor, I think I better check in on our federal hostage as well." Book said, getting up to leave as well.

Simon walked into the cargo bay just as Wash raised the ramp. "Looking for the Captain?" Wash asked. "Just left but he should be back within a few hours." Wash looked over at Simon and spoke. "If you've got some time, why don't you come up to the bridge, have a bite to eat or some coffee? A lot has happened since I hauled your sister across the docks." Wash said this with a smile and Simon knew he meant no harm.

"Thank you, that would be nice." Simon replied following Wash up the stairs towards the bridge.

Once seated on the bridge, Wash turned towards Simon and spoke again. "You should know that the Captain...well he's not like a lot of people. He did play a mean trick on you but truth be told, he's really impressed with how fast Kaylee is coming around. His crew is his family and he's got a soft spot for Kaylee, treats her like his own daughter. Whether you caused it or not, you got her better and that counts for a lot in his book."

"I'm glad to know my services were appreciated." Simon replied dryly.

"Speaking of family, maybe you should ask Mal to drop you somewhere else. Whitefall ain't exactly civilization."

"Thank you for your concern, but I think we'll be fine." Simon spoke. "I just need to find somewhere safe for us, it doesn't have to be comfortable."

Just then the intercom crackled to life and Kaylee's voice came over, speaking laboriously. "He took her...he took River."

Simon froze and his heart plummeted towards his stomach. _River..._ Without another thought, he turned and ran out the bridge doorway. He heard Wash following behind him then Wash's footsteps halted as a rapid beeping filled the cockpit. Simon was on his own.

Simon scrambled down the bridge stairs, running past the crew quarters towards the catwalks overlooking the cargo bay. Clambering as quietly as he could out of the doorway, he looked down towards the floor, his heart beating rapidly. Gripping the railing, he took in the scene below him. Dobson had River by the arm and was holding a gun in each hand. He had gotten the bay doors open and was intent on leaving the ship. That bastard had his sister and Simon would be damned if he let someone take her away from him again. Without a thought about how badly this could end, Simon quickly calculated the distance and vaulted over the railing, falling fifteen feet towards the floor of the bay with Dobson partially breaking his fall. Luckily, he missed River.

Still partially stunned, Simon looked over at a groaning Dobson. In the background, he could hear River's scared whimpering. He wanted to go to her but Mal was right. He had to take care of Dobson first. Quickly scanning the floor, he noticed one of Dobson's guns laying nearby. Dobson recovered quickly crawling towards the same gun. Simon reached over, grappling with Dobson trying to prevent him from reaching the gun first. Struggling with the lawman, Simon received an elbow to his lip for his efforts, knocking him back into a stack of barrels. Bouncing off them, he noticed that Dobson had managed to shove him back towards the other gun. The metal of the gun gleamed on the floor, beckoning Simon towards it, insisting that Simon end the problem lawman once and for all. Simon snatched it off the floor and cocked the pistol a split second before Dobson could reach his weapon.

"Don't move!" Simon spoke in a quavering tone. "I will shoot you."

Wash's voice echoed over the intercom announcing the arrival of Reavers, incoming towards their position. _Was there a normal day on this ship?_ Simon glanced back at River, she seemed more terrified now, seeing the gun in her older brother's hand.

Dobson spoke for the first time, "You're going to do that? You're going to kill a lawman in cold blood. Look, I know what you did for your sister and I understand. Nobody is going to hurt her or you but they will if you shoot me. " With that he slowly reached for his gun.

"No!" Simon spat out. "I said don't move."

The whirring of the engines started up, distracting Simon for a crucial second. Dobson dove for his gun, firing off a shot towards Simon. Simon rolled to the side and brought the gun back up to take in the terrifying sight before him. Dobson had made his way to River's position and yanked her out in front of him with the gun pressed to her head.

Standing in the open, Simon's heart felt like it couldn't take any more stress. With the gun leveled at Dobson, he was torn between taking the shot or trying to hold Dobson off from doing anything stupid. _Mal was right, this is my mess to clean up._ He briefly thought of what Book had told him earlier. _May my love for River lend me the strength to do this _he thought. His finger slowly tightened on the trigger.

A loud bang echoed through out of the cargo bay. Dobson pitched back, shot through the eye. Simon looked dumbfounded at Dobson's body, then the gun in his hand. He hadn't even realized he'd fired. Just then Mal strode past Simon, holstering his smoking pistol. Simon checked his pistol. He hadn't been the one to fire. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. He heard River whimpering again and quickly made his way towards her. Her breathing intensified when he got close to her and she began making small screams again. He looked down and saw the pistol still in his hand. Simon threw it into a corner and took his little sister in his arms, brushing her hair out of her face and holding her close. Gradually, her cries ceased and she looked up at him. River looked up at him and whispered, "You came for me."

Mal had walked over toward Dobson's body, checking to make sure he was dead. "Jayne!" he called. The mercenary walked over, grabbed an arm and a leg while Mal grabbed the others and together they pitched Dobson's body off the ship.

Mal called out, "Inara, get the passengers on your shuttle and prepare to take off if the Reavers board. Jayne, get Kaylee to the engine room." Inara hurried down the stairs and gently grasped River's arm.

"I think I can be of assistance in the engine room." Book said as he followed quickly on Jayne's heels.

Simon stood there, torn between the desire to help and his desire to see to River's safety. He stared down the corridor Jayne and Book had taken and started to take a step in that direction when he felt a small hand intertwine with his own. He looked back and saw River's brown eyes staring into him. "Don't go." she said softly. "Be ok, dogs of war will not be slipped. The general knows the path to victory and the enemy will be routed." Simon stared back at her, uncomprehending. River took the opportunity to gently squeeze his hand and pull him towards Inara's waiting shuttle. Upon arriving at the entrance, Simon understood. Right now, he needed to take the safer road to ensure River's safety. Without him, she was lost. Without her, he was lost. There could be no stupid risks at this point.

After making his way through Inara's chamber into the shuttle's cabin, Simon focused on getting River settled into a seat along the back wall. Helping her with her straps, he buckled her in. He quickly took a seat next to her and secured himself as well. Inara went through the shuttle's pre-launch sequence at a brisk pace and when finished sat there, her hand hovering over the launch button.

"The waiting is the hardest part." she said with a forced laugh.

All of a sudden, the ship gave a violent lurch and came to a brief halt before accelerating in the opposite direction they had been taking. The engines rumbled louder and then roared as the shuttle's three occupants were pressed back into their seats.

"Wanna get off this rollercoaster." River said with a green tinge to her face. "Gonna be sick."

"Shush, it's ok River, just close your eyes." Simon said with a soothing tone as he gently pulled her a little forward so he could rub her back.

Gradually, the acceleration eased and Mal's voice came over the intercom. "People, we're away and no signs of pursuit. We made it."

Simon swore he could hear Jayne's cry of victory clear across the ship. Strangely enough, after everything that had happened, it was music to his ears.

Later, Simon joined Mal on the bridge.

"Doc, I can't tell you what it means that you patched up Kaylee. She's a spark of life on this ship and I don't tell you this lightly when I say she is a large part of what holds this crew together. I'm not one for soft talk or a sentimental nature but she is part of my crew and therefore part of my family." Mal said in probably the most neutral tone Simon had heard the entire trip. "Now, I also want to talk to you about a few other things. First and foremost, I think you can agree we need a medic. After seeing with your own eyes, things get a little rough out here sometimes and I need someone who can put us all back together."

"I believe that would be an understatement, Captain." Simon said with a wry smile.

"Perhaps, but it's true, none the same. Now, I'm making this offer as well because I believe it can be to your benefit as well. Being fugitives and all, you're safer on the move and we're always moving. If you can do your job and take care of your sister, making sure she doesn't get into trouble, I think we can work something out between us."

Simon stared at the captain, choosing his words carefully. "It is indeed a generous offer but I must say I'm confused."

"Nothing to be confused about, Doc. Offering you a job. It's your choice to take it or leave it but I advise that you take it under strong consideration."

Simon paused. "Thank you. I think I'd like to give it a shot."

"Welcome to the crew, Doc." Mal said.

Simon turned to leave but was stopped by Mal.

"One last thing Doc. I have to ask this. Were you really going to shoot Dobson?"

Simon looked at his hands, trying to word an answer. "If I had to and if I had known I could hit him, I would have. I thought at the time I was going to have to. If he had taken River away, I'd be better off dead."

Mal stared at Simon long and hard before replying. "Taking a man's life is nothing to be taken lightly. I understand your reasoning and nobody could have faulted you for doing it, even if it goes against everything you were trained to do. You were just protecting your family same as I do. I served in a war where I did my fair share of killing. It changes a man. A change that some aren't too comfortable with. That's why I shot him for you. It's not something that's easy to live with. You stay here, keep to our agreement, you'll be family too." Mal said, not taking his eyes off Simon.

The full weight of what Mal was saying hit Simon and he wasn't sure of how to respond. Mal took notice of this and turning back to the control panel said, "Get some sleep, Doc. You still look like hell." With that, Mal waved Simon off the bridge.

Simon's feet somehow took him back down to the room he and River currently shared. Not having the energy to make up another room, this would be a good temporary solution. In addition, River was still having some difficulties re-adjusting after her cryogenic shock so being close would be beneficial. Resting a hand on the doorframe, Simon sighed and thought _home for now._

Walking into the room, he smiled at his little sister curled up on the bed. Kaylee had been kind enough to lend River some clothes to sleep in and she trembled a bit, caught in what Simon hoped was a dream and not a nightmare. Simon moved closer to the bed to tuck her in more and she opened her eyes to take him in fully. Leaning over her, he pulled the blanket up to her chest and stopped when her hand gently touched his face, following it's contours before she spoke in a soft voice, nearly a whisper. "I didn't think you'd come for me, back at..." She shuddered as if a vile word had just been spoken.

Simon's heart ached at that. For her to be subjected to unspeakable tortures was bad enough but having to endure that while thinking she was all alone must have been unbearable. He looked into her eyes and gave his genius sister an appropriate response. "Well, you're a dummy." he said with a half smile. River looked at him for a moment before giving him an uncertain smile. Bending down, he pulled her into an embrace which she returned. Nestling his forehead against hers for a minute before gently lowering her back done, a thought came to him.

"Back when you were asleep, right before one of the many incidents on this ship, I had wanted to do something for you." he spoke as he dug into his bag. Pulling out River's copy of _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_, he turned around to see her eyes light up in a way he hadn't seen in over three years.

"Toto. Scarecrow. Dorothy." River whispered. "Trying to find home, find missing parts. Looking, always looking for what's already there."

Simon carried the book over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. River immediately moved over to allow him to recline with his head against the wall and his feet trailing down the length of the bed. Once he was in a comfortable position, she nestled against his side. Looking up at him she gave another soft smile and eagerly waited for him to begin reading.

Simon glanced back down and smiled at her and opening the book to the beginning but not before thinking. _I'm not sure if we're on a yellow brick road but River and I are beginning a new life and traveling into a new world._

**A/N. Well, that's it for my first attempt at fan fiction. I certainly enjoyed writing it as I had to opportunity to re-watch the pilot episode and try and blend my own elements into the story. I hope you enjoyed the story or at least had a good time killing a good half hour or so. Special thanks to RionaEire for reviewing my two previous chapters and giving me some really good advice. Anyway, writing this was pretty fun for me so I'll be working on a new story in the meantime, one with more original work then this one. Still it was good to get my feet wet on this one. Cheers.**


End file.
